rainmeetsthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Beach - Woran wir arbeiten
Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Anregungen, die die Erwartungen komplett übertroffen haben! Außerdem bin ich sehr beeindruckt, wie kreativ ihr wart. Hier ist die Liste mit den Dingen, woran die Entwickler gerade arbeiten, worüber sie nachdenken und was ausgeschlossen wurde. Doch denkt bitte daran, dass die Liste nicht garantiert, dass alle Funktionen ins Spiel kommen. WORAN GEARBEITET WIRD: *Erfolge (immer noch!) *Verbesserung des "Hammerman greift dich an"-Event. *Ein System, was das Erhalten von Siegespunkten fördern soll und es lohnender machen soll *Die Möglichkeit, zu sehen, wer keinen Angriff in einer Operation gemacht hat *Vize-Anführer-Rang *Neue Prototyp-Abwehranlagen *Zur gleichen Zeit wird noch an etwas für das übernächste Update gearbeitet, was jetzt noch nicht verraten wird. WAS GERADE ZUR DEBATTE STEHT (aber nicht aktiv entwickelt wird): *Fördern von mehr verschiedenen Basisaufstellungen *Die Möglichkeit einzustellen, ob die eigene Basis auf einer Schnee-, Magma-, oder tropischen Insel ist (das wäre nur für's Auge) *Verschiedene Dinge für Einsatzkommandos (Einsatzkommando gegen Einsatzkommando, gemeinsame Insel) *Schockmine *Vereinfach des umwandeln von Kraftsteinen (alle Fragmente in Scherben umwandeln mit einem Knopf) *Anpassen des Radius des Schadenverstärkers *Das Verbessern der Rekrutierung von Einsatzkommandos im Spiel *HQ 21 *Einsatzkommando-Nachricht (bekannt als Clan-Nachricht) für Anführer/Vize-Anführer/Offiziere *Informationen über die verwendeten Kanonenbootwaffen im Aktivitätenlog *Pausefunktion für Wiederholungen *Mehr Aktivität ("Leben") in der Heimatbasis *Tägliche Herausforderungen (z. B. zerstöre 3 feindliche Basen, etc.) *Helden-Einheiten *Mehr Dinge, die man machen kann, wenn man eine leere Karte hat *Test oder Übungsangriffe *Ein größeres Event *Mehr Layouts für Colonel Gearheart *Verbessern und ändern des Ressourcenbasen-System *Neue Kanonenbootwaffe *Neue Truppe *Maßnahmen gegen Cheats/Hacks *Die Möglichkeit Truppenkombinationen zu speichern *Anpassen der Möglichkeit Informationen zu erhalten *Bessere Möglichkeiten die Basis zu editieren (es soll einfacher werden, aber ein ganzer Editor ist nicht angedacht) *Spielerprofil WAS NICHT KOMMEN WIRD (die Sachen passen nicht in die aktuelle Form von Boom): *Speichermöglichkeit für Statuen (dies würde dazu führen, dass alle Spieler ihre Eisstatuen rausholen, wenn sie offline gehen) *Private Nachrichten (die Gefahr ist zu hoch für Missbrauch / Gemeinheit - aber es wird darüber nach gedacht bessere Möglichkeiten zu finden, Spieler für ein Einsatzkommando zu suchen) *Erhöhung der Menge an Dr. Terror Stufen (es gibt jeden Tag ein Ereignis und jeden Tag 20 Stufen wäre ein zu viel) *Ändern / "Verbessern" der Grenadiere (Grenadiere sind an einem guten Punkt und können durch keine andere Truppe ersetzt werden) *Neue 3D-Weltkarte (dies sieht cool aus und klingt auch so. Es wurde sogar konzipiert, wie wir alle gesehen haben, aber wir haben keinen positiven Effekt für das Spielerlebnis finden können) *Kanonenboot zur Verteidigung der Basis nutzen (siehe Mögliche Updates für mehr Informationen) *Rache-Angriffe (siehe Mögliche Updates für mehr Informationen) *Die Möglichkeit Siegespunkte zu verlieren (um die Gegnersuche zu verbessern, sollen Spieler Siegespunkte erhalten und nicht welche verlieren) *Boom für Amazon Fire, Kindle, Windows-Handys, etc (siehe Mögliche Updates für mehr Informationen) *Eine Nachricht hinterlassen nachdem jemand eine Basis zerstört hat (die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass einige Spieler diese Funktion missbrauchen) *Größere Karte (es ist möglich, aber es ist im Moment nicht geplant, weil es viel Zeit der Grafiker brauchen wurde und die brauchen ihre Zeit gerade für andere coole Dinge) *Operations Zeichnung-/Planungs-Werkzeug (Es wäre sehr kompliziert und es gibt vermutlich bessere Wege Einsatzkommandos bei der Koordination zu helfen, welche bisher noch nicht entdeckt wurden) *Gebäude undd Truppen Farben/Skins (Es ist wichtig, dass man alle Gebäude beim Erkunden oder Angreifen erkennt, so dass das verwirrend sein könnte. Außerdem kostet das viel Speicherplatz). *Truppen-Skins (möglich, aber es hat keine hohe Priorität im Moment - auch wegen den Gründen oben) *Anführer/Vize-Anführer/Offizier-Chat (Es ist vermutlich eine schlechte Idee den Chat zu trennen für die Fröhlichkeit im Einsatzkommando) *Simulieren der Angriffe auf die gleiche Basis (Das ist sehr schwierig das flüssig laufen zu lassen aufgrund des mobilen Internet auf der Welt) Simultaneously attacking the same base (very challenging to make this work smoothly with the quality/consistency of today's mobile internet around the globe) *Das Löschen von Operationen *Freischalten der Miniroboter mit HQ 11 (Es wurde HQ 19 ausgewählt, da es dort noch nicht so viele neue Dinge gab) *Anpassen der Krieger (Die Winrate ist die gleiche wie bei allen anderen Truppen, so dass das nicht nötig ist) *Anzeige der Ressourcen, die der Angreifer bekommen hat (Das wäre für die meisten Spieler verwirrend und man kann mit dieser Information nichts anfangen) *Schwergewichte reiten Elefanten (O.o) *Keine Belohnung bei Operationen, wenn du nicht angreifst (Das würde bedeuten, dass Spieler, die etwas beitragen bevorzugt werden und es würde nicht das Teamgefühl steigern) *Das Benutzen von Diamanten, um die Tauchgänge des U-Boots zu verkürzen (Man soll keine Kraftsteine kaufen können) *Mehr Bauerarbeiter (siehe hier) *Ich gewinne-Knopf (facepalm) *Gräben oder Mauern (siehe hier) *Live Wiederholungen, wenn man angegriffen wird (Nur wenige Spieler werden das merken, so dass Entwicklungszeit in diese Richtung sinnlos wäre) Weitere Ideen können natürlich weiterhin im Upadte-Ideen-Forum gepostet werden!